The Pokemon Day Care
by mooseman222
Summary: Hi! I'm the Day Care Manager. I've noticed a lot of people don't really know what goes on around here, so I thought I'd fill you in...
1. Chapter 1

** A brief, OOC note before we start. I don't own Pokemon, obviously. I'm just indulging in Game Freak's world. Also, this is an intro to what I hope will be an ongoing series, but if you guys like this, I need you to tell me what you want to see next.**

No one really thinks about what goes on behind the scenes in most places, I've noticed. The trainers here walk in, drop off the pokemon they don't want to train, and walk out. Most of them don't even take a look at our facility here.**  
**Well, it doesn't really matter to me. I'll still go on, doing the same thing I've done since I was a kid, making sure the pokemon stay safe and healthy as they grow together. A lot of people say that a trainer dropping off their pokemon is a sign of a _bad _trainer, but I don't think that's true. It's healthy for these little- and sometimes not so little- guys to spend time with each other outside of battles. That's what most trainers spend their time doing, anyways, and it means that their little friends only really know each other through those battles. That's the unhealthy thing, in my opinion.**  
**I heard about a guy over in Unova named N, or something. He said that we humans treat pokemon badly, and honestly, it might be a controversial opinion, but I agree with him. I use my own pokeballs as little as possible. I want _my _friends to be able to spend time with _their _friends outside of pokeballs, even if those friends are only going to be around until their trainers come back. **  
**I don't usually leave the day care very much. My friends (that is, my human friends. Yes, I have a few!) often ask me where I get my pokemon from. The truth is a bit sad. Some trainers just never come back for their pokemon, as if they just disappeared off the face of the map. So I take it upon myself to raise these abandoned little guys on my own. **  
**And of course, there are the eggs trainers don't want. Some people just aren't ready to be parents.**  
**So I've ended up with quite the little entourage, and they all help me out around the day care. When I was a little kid, my grandpa- who ran the day care back then- gave me an egg to raise by myself. When it hatched, I found myself with a cute little Torchic. That cute little Torchic isn't so little anymore. He's a full grown Blaziken- we call him Blaze- and he's even got a few kids of his own. We've got nearly ten Torchics running around. **  
**Don't ask about the details. I don't know, and I don't want to.**  
**Then I've got a little Pikachu. He barely stands up to my knee, and he helps me power the place. No, not on one of those treadmill things you saw in that game. What was it, again? Super Smash something? Whatever. I don't have much time for games these days. No, Pikachu usually just hooks himself up to a little generator once or twice and day, and one solid Thunderbolt usually keeps us going until the morning. **  
**We've got a pretty big pool here. It's got a big open cavern underwater, my dad told me, but I've never seen it. I don't have gills, you know? It's there for our bigger water pokemon, like that Wailord that was dropped off a few days ago. I hope her trainer comes back soon. My Dewott helps out in there. It doesn't take much, usually. He's almost an administrator, keeping things calm and orderly down in the depths for me. **  
**Finally, I've got my Ursarang. We just call her Ursa. She takes care of the newborns. It's true what they say about momma bear pokemon, they take care of their cubs. She's got a few Teddiursa, too, and she's adopted a baby Lotad that someone abandoned a few months ago.**  
**Every day, I serve dinner to the gang. We usually have about thirty pokemon here at a time, all different types. Each type likes its own food. For example, I wouldn't feed a grass type leaves. That's like, one step away from cannibalism. They like stuff like corn, so I give it to them. And water types, contrary to what you might think, _hate _fish. I mean, most fish _are _water types, you know? So _they _eat the leafy greens that the grass types don't want. **  
**Fire types are always a problem. I figure they'd like spicy food, so most of the time I usually just give them nachos with cheese that Blaze melted for them. It's not an exact science.**  
**So now you know a bit more about my daily life. I'll check back in with you every once in a while, but I'm pretty busy these days. The life of a day care manager is a busy one, but it's one I really enjoy. I feel fulfilled, you know? So just ask if you've got any questions for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking about it, I'm not sure I even like trainers. I've seen them do some pretty awful things, even the supposedly nice ones.

Just last week, I saw a guy pick up an egg from me and run around in circles shaking it for hours just outside my doors. Shaking it. You don't shake a human baby, why would you shake an egg? Immediately after it hatched- literally immediately- he pulled it out of the remnants of its egg and crammed this weird machine on its head. Terrifying. I asked him what it was, and he said it was a contraption from Steel Co. to make them grow faster, so when one of his other Pokemon won the battle the little guy would get some of the experience. It just seems cruel to me. I just let my little- and not so little- friends grow up naturally, through twice-daily PokeBlock and Poffin meals. They seem to like it well enough, and Cynders can break up the occasional fights by himself. He seems strong enough to me, you know?

Then there are those weird breeders. They'll cart hundreds of eggs away from the Day Care over the course of a week, all of them doing that weird run-shake thing. Then when it's not what they want, because apparently like one Pokemon in over six thousand have some special color, they release them. I'll usually take them in for a while, just long enough for them to get big and strong enough to survive on their own.  
There are also this weird group of really competitive trainers. Some take it further than others, doing the egg thing sometimes, but looking for an inborn sort of temprament or 'Pokemon nature.' It seems that being timid is good for battling or something. Anyways, even the more casual ones are crazy intense compared to the majority of people. Their parents let them leave home when they're ten. Ten. As in, the age most people get their first Pokemon at, much less leave home. Until I took over from my parents here, I didn't even know that was legal!  
Thinking on it, I don't really know what is legal here, or who might decide that. Weird.

So these guys, they absolutely thrash most people, and they treat them like dirt, too. The bug catchers and bikers around the Day Care would challenge a few to a fun battle, and they'd absolutely destroy them, using items in the middle of battle like it's a League battle or switching them out at will. Crazy. Then, when they win, they don't say a word, and they run off. They're also the types that just leave a Pokemon with me for months or years and never return. I've got like, eighty Dittos sitting around. They seem to think that they're good for breeding, as if we didn't have Pokemon from every egg group hanging around at all times. Geez.

Yeah, I know what egg groups are. I might not be a breeder, but I've spent enough time around them to pick stuff up. Most of them are the jerky 'shiny' hoarder types, but some of them seem legitimately interested in science, trying to help out a Pokemon Professor with their 'Pokedex' thing. It's a pretty cool little gadget.

Actually, one of those scientists is one of my best friends. A girl named Jane, Professor Birch's daughter. I'm sure I'll mention her sometime- she's got some pretty cool stories.

Anyways.

I'm just saying trainers could treat their little friends with some more respect. They're not dumb. A lot of them are pretty smart, if you ask me. Try playing a game of chess against an Alakazam and you'll-

Wait a second.

Alakazam are psychic.

That cheating little...! HEY! Kaza! Get over here!


End file.
